


One little town with weird people and a nice bar

by Emerald_Alex



Series: Superflarrow/Karrivarry works [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrowverse - Fandom, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't say I didn't warn you, Found Family, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, I watched Road House with my dad and got inspired, Karivarry own and run a bar, Mentioned Felicity Smoak, Mentioned Winn Schott, Multi, Past Character Death, Past Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Past Relationship(s), Spoiler it's Laurel, That's it, They all live in one town, and others - Freeform, mentioned John Diggle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Alex/pseuds/Emerald_Alex
Summary: There’s one weird town in the middle of Texas called Arrowverse, one town that’s only inhabited by people who ran away and found themselves here. And in that town there’s a bar that doesn’t have a name, though most call it the trinity because of the trio who runs it.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Barry Allen/Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen & Thea Queen
Series: Superflarrow/Karrivarry works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007370
Kudos: 32





	One little town with weird people and a nice bar

**Author's Note:**

> My father showed me Road House and well I got inspired. It's not even really a story just an AU but I hope you'll enjoy !

There’s one weird town in the middle of Texas called Arrowverse, one town that’s only inhabited by people who ran away and found themselves here. They are a strange bunch, a mix of people you’d never see together anywhere else. No one comes here on purpose and no one ever leaves again. 

Some have had troubles with the law for various reasons : like Félicity Smoak the math and science teacher, Mick Rory a farmer, Leonard Snart who sells ice-cream, and his sister the dance teacher, or Rip Hunter the history teacher. 

Some, like the Diggles who run the best restaurant in town, Joe West who’s retired and Dinah Drake the owner of the best café in town “the Canary”, were the law but were disillusioned by what they saw. 

There are also scientifics who should have been revolutionizing the world whose reputation was destroyed by ego or bosses who stole their ideas, like Dr Snow and Dr Wells who will heal anything without asking anything, or Cisco Ramon, Curtis Holt and Querl Dox who run the garage and Winn Schott Jr. who sells the best handmade toys there are. 

It’s the perfect town for those who want to disappear. 

And in that town there’s a bar that doesn’t have a name, though most call it the trinity because of the trio who runs it. 

First there’s the singer, Barry Allen, who should be on broadway and has the voice and the moves of a star. Everybody wonders why a golden boy and goodie-two-shoes like him does here. The theories go from shattered dreams to murder. The truth is much more complicated and he only ever shared it with two people. 

You see his mother was murdered when he was 10 and his father framed by the murderer who then adopted the young boy. Murderer, named Eobard Thawne, who was at the head of a drug cartel and who used him to make delivery because who would suspect a kid with the face of a puppy ? Except when he turned 18, he learned the truth and helped the FBI put his entire network behind bars in exchange for indemnity. But he was too late to save his father who was killed by one of Eobard’s henchmen. 

So with a broken innocence and angry men after him, he packed everything and disappeared. Now he sings on the dusty stage, in front of the same crowd every night. 

Then there’s the bouncer, Oliver Queen, who stares like a killer but smiles like a father. At this point no one really dares stirring up trouble but there’s always that one new comer who never had an encounter with his fists or that one drunk idiot who forgot how long they had to wait for their bones to set. He protects his people, the bar and those inside. 

He doesn’t have the luxury of anonymity however, everybody knows what happened to him. How he was declared dead for 5 years in an accident that took his father, how he came back only to lose his best friend, then his mother, then his wife, then the mother of a son he didn’t know he had and finally his step-sister. So he took his little sister Thea, his son William and his sister-in-law, Sara and disappeared here away from the cameras. 

Oliver watches over them fiercely as they all try to heal. 

Finally there’s the barmaid, Kara Danvers, a blonde girl with the face of an angel and the eyes of a survivor. She smiles at everybody and never let’s people drown their sorrows. She is one of the rare inhabitants who grew up here. Her family only consists of her sister Alex and mother Eliza, both adopted. They arrived when she was 15, her english not fluent yet and her anger only rivaled by her sister’s. People did try to ask what brought them here but faced with the badly hidden tears they were trying to suppress, no one had the heart to push for an answer. 

Her story was really sad. She grew up in a small country next to Sweden, located on a volcanic island, called Krypton. The volcan was supposed to be asleep but they drilled it too much, trying to find ressources and caused an eruption. Her mother put her on a boat early enough to get her out. The others were not so lucky. She found herself, barely a teenager, only survivor of an entire culture. 

So the Danvers, a family of scientists, took her in. But then the father started working for a secret organisation and died in mysterious circumstances. Not wanting her daughters anywhere close to them, Eliza found the most lost town in the USA and just left. 

One day, Kara started smiling again and never really stopped. She became the town sweetheart and its prettiest angel. 

These three form a family, living in the apartment above the bar, with a very big bed so they can hold each other during the night. It’s not perfect and nightmares still wake them up in cold sweat but, away from praying looks, it’s almost good and that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it,
> 
> With Love,
> 
> Alex.


End file.
